This invention relates to a process and apparatus for encapsulating of waste material, for example an oleopholic waste material.
Examples of waste materials with which the invention is concerned include such materials present in a sludge. Sludges are generated in various industrial processes. For example, the cleaning of metal parts to remove grease may involve soaking the part in an organic solvent with the result that the grease removed (i.e. the waste material) forms a sludge with the organic solvent. Sludges may also be produced, for example, from dye, ink, and paint industries in which paint, ink or dye is dissolved in an organic solvent. The organic solvents may, be chlorinated solvents, e.g. trichloroethylene, perchloroethylene etc., or aromatic solvents, e.g. toluene. The sludges generally have no value.
Examples of other waste materials with which the invention is concerned include oil, tar or the like provided for example in the form of: oil (or tar) contaminated sand.
Problems can be encountered in the disposal of the above types of waste material to ensure that they do not adversely affect the environment.